


Тайны пони

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen, Humor, Unicorns
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:41:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин умеет превращаться в пони. Но у него есть одна тайна...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайны пони

Чёртов сарай, несмотря на то, что щелей в нём было больше, чем досок, совершенно не просматривался. Всё, что досталось Сэму: неразбериха теней и подозрительно знакомая музыка, сотканная из ветра, скрипа, и... И ругани Дина, конечно...

\- Ненавижу тебя!

\- Дин, всё пройдёт!

\- Урод мелкий, единственное, что я просил! И то! Да как ты вообще смог?!

\- Ты падал от голода! Я больше не мог смотреть. Ты бы видел свои глаза.

\- Блядь, ёбаная радуга! Да как ты вообще умудрился?!

\- Физика, шестой класс. Дифракция света.

\- Уйди, заучка. Вон пошёл, чтоб ноги твоей не было!

\- Дин, пожалуйста, отопри, дай посмотреть, что с тобой приключилось, я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Ты, бестолочь, уже придумал. Так что вали. Быстро отсюда!

\- Дин...

\- Нахуй, Сэмми. Это вооон в те кусты примерно. Вали нахуй!

Сэм готов был сломать к чертям жалкий сарай. Пробить его своей тупой головой. Он подвёл Дина. И на самом деле подвёл его очень давно. Когда брат превращался в июльского пони, воздушного, искрящегося алмазными искрами, с нежными крылышками и точёным сахарным рогом во лбу, хлопавшего густыми ресницами, невозможно было не попытаться его накормить. Невыносимо было смотреть в просящие глаза, видеть, как жизнь улетучивается, стекает блеском с розовой шерсти, оставляя только желтизну перецветшей бумаги. Каждый раз он боялся, что Дин истает у него на руках, останется меловым рисунком по полу. Ведь что бы ни приносил Сэм - траву, салаты, бургеры наконец, не подходило, искристый единорог к ним не прикасался, вздыхал тоскливо, прижимался носом к рукам и тощал, на глазах теряя сказочный лоск.

 

Традицию сломал, только бы Дин не прознал - пристукнет, детский рисунок. Ну конечно же, розовый пони с блёстками в гриве, с золотыми копытцами и хрустальным рогом не будет есть бургер и даже черничный пирог! Сэм про запреты забыл, когда его осенило. И Дин так сиял, так хрустел этой радугой, слизывал опаловые оттенки... Сэм просто не мог противиться, всю неделю он поливал на ярком солнце газон, любовался круглыми боками и задорной походкой мультяшного зверя, скачущего наперегонки с настоящими лягушками.

Неделя закончилась и пришла расплата. Ещё пару дней заклятие не отпустит, а Дин всё осознаёт и уже знает, что Сэм нарушил главный запрет. Он закрылся в сарае и отказывается выходить уж второй час подряд.

\- Дин, пожалуйста, скажи, что я могу это исправить.

\- Ты можешь свалить подальше!

Сэм привалился спиной к дверям снаружи. Чертовски давила вина. Раньше Дин приходил в себя, неделю отъедался, и жизнь возвращалась на круги своя - дорога, мотели и охота на тварей. Если бы Сэм думал головой, так бы дальше и продолжалось. Но он не думал. Он подставил Дина, чёрт знает, чем обернётся эта дурацкая благотворительность. Дин просто не заслужил такой обузы. Сэм выдохнул и попросил:

\- Просто скажи, как тебе помочь. И я больше не буду путаться у тебя под ногами, сниму халупу постарше, будешь только звонить, когда по делу приспичит. Я, правда, больше никогда...

Музыка и бухтение стихли. Дверь приоткрылась. Суровое насупленное выражение морды плохо вязалось с воздушной розовостью и блёстками. Дин проворчал:

\- Не будь идиотом, Сэмми...

Что он хотел сказать ещё, Сэм никогда не узнает. Мелодия повторилась снова, а сквозь проём над вихрастой головой вырвалось два десятка розовых бабочек, таких же мультяшно-вычурных, как и Дин. Сэма накрыло откровением. Ведь у любого процесса есть обратная сторона...

\- О... О!

Дин, уловив направление взгляда, взревел раненым тигром. Дверь захлопнулась перед носом, обсыпав трухой и паучьими трупиками.

\- Ненавижу тебя, придурок! - рявкнуло изнутри.

И у Сэма появилось ощущение, что сейчас Дин искренен на все сто. За раскрытие настолько интимных подробностей он будет мстить. И солёным кофе Сэм не отделается.


End file.
